


on the damp edges of the break of day

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about a kiss at dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the damp edges of the break of day

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/244203.html) @ livejournal.

Remus sinks into bed and Sirius' hands immediately push their way beneath his shirt, palms fire-hot against the cold skin stretched over his ribs. He's tired, muscles aching, chilled to the bone from spending half the night in the forest, and his body fights to give itself over to sleep. But all Sirius has to do is whisper his name — _Remus_, he says and it's so full of want and need — and Remus is inching toward him on the bed, giving in to the gravitational pull of their bodies. The sun breaks over the horizon and their lips clash.


End file.
